


William

by aerosmiley219



Series: Lockner D/s [3]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: AU, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Sex in a courthouse, Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Will takes a turn at Topping Diane in public





	William

“I was thinking,” Diane started, pulling herself off of Will and collapsing into his chest in post-coital bliss.

“Hmm?”

“What if you topped me?”

“”Really?”

“Yeah.” She looked up and bit her lower lip. “Not ‘Dom’ me, but you know, top me. Take control and order me around a bit.”

Will smiled. “I think I can make that work.” 

“I mean it. I haven’t found a Dom who was worth a damn in a long time. But I trust you. And I think we could have some fun with that.”

“I thought you were the ‘Domme’ in relationships.”

Diane sighed with a slight laugh, “common misconception. I’m a bit of a Switch, love.” She kissed his chest and ran her fingers through the small patch of chest hair. “I’ve a tendency towards the Domme side of me but every once in a while I need to let my hair down and have someone else take control.”

“I’d be happy to accommodate you, Ms. Lockhart.” Will leaned forward and kissed her. “But can we get some sleep now? You really wore my ass out.” He chuckled. “Literally.”

Diane let out a throaty laugh she was known for, “you’re welcome for that, by the way.”

 

~X~

 

“Goddammit I love it when you call me William,” he panted into her neck as he pushed his erection into her upper thigh, his body pressing hers into the desk in Judge Abernathy’s office.

“Please, William?” She panted, playfully.

Earlier that day, Will had convinced Diane to explore the exhibitionistic side she never knew she had by meeting him at the courthouse after hours. She’d compromised with him if, and only if, they could be behind closed doors, preferably with a lock.

They’d found Judge Abernathy’s door unlocked, thanks to the cleaning crew that Will may or may not have paid a handsome bribe to, with the promise that he’d leave it undisturbed and lock the door on his way out. He shouldn’t have been amazed at how much a one hundred dollar bill could buy in today’s economy, but he was.

They’d barely made it into his chambers before kissing started. Both knew they didn’t have time to linger so clothing wasn’t shed. Instead, Diane ensured she wasn’t wearing any pantyhose so when Will bent her over the desk, he’d have one less thing to contend with. All he’d had to do was unzip himself and slip his hard cock out.

“Bend over,” he ordered in a low, gravely tone.

She did and braced herself on the desk. Thanks to foreplay in the back of their shared cab, Diane had been more than ready to go. “Please?”

Will grasped his cock as Diane pulled her skirt up over her hips. With his free hand, he slid her black silk panties to the side then proceeded to slide his thick hardness over her wet slit. “Do you want this cock, Ms. Lockhart? Hmm?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, no longer playing a game. She needed this cock. Now.

“Tell me,” he commanded, sliding it up and down her slit, slowly, specifically teasing her clit. “Come on.” His nails dug into her shoulder. He thrust into her thighs and pushed her forward.

“Please fuck me, William.” She bit her lower lip to hold back a growl.

He slid the tip into her and flexed, holding himself too far away for her liking.

Diane let out a guttural moan. “Fuck me.” She pushed back into him, gripping the edge of the desk to give her leverage.

Will smirked as he pulled back his hips. “Greedy…” he admonished in a low tone.

“I swear to all that’s holy, William, if you don’t fuck me right now I’ll scream to shatter glass!”

He drove into her eliciting a satisfying, yet primal groan from both.

Will pushed deeper, laying his body on top of hers, his face in her shoulder, “you like this cock, Ms. Lockhart?” He thrust again, “Hmm?”

“Oh fuck yes,” she gasped as she felt just how full of him she was.

He bit down on her ear lobe and tugged, his breath hot against her neck. “This cock belongs here, doesn’t it?” He growled.

“Yeah,” she replied in a high pitched breathy whine.

Will slid his hand between her and the desk then pulled Diane up with him, his hand resting on her breast. He bit down harder and fucked her faster.

“You want to cum for me, don’t you?”

Diane nodded her head as Will slid his hand up to her throat and gently squeezed. “Oh fuck…” she gasped in surprise.

He thrust into her hard and fast for a few moments before slowing his pace again.

“But you won’t until I say so, will you?”

She whimpered again, shaking her head, “no.” Diane gasped and swallowed hard.

Will moved his other hand to her clit and circled it with his index finger.

“I can’t,” she panted with a genuine whine.

“Yes you can,” he whispered. “You will.”

Diane’s body started shaking as her fingernails dug into his arms. “Please…?”

“Shh,” he hissed. “Can’t let anyone hear you.” He pushed into her once, his balls bouncing off of her ass. “Do you want the night guard to walk in and see what a greedy little slut you are?” He thrust deep into her again and grinned as she whimpered.

Her hand fell from him and as her body lurched forward to brace herself once more, her nails digging into the mahogany of the desk.

Will squeezed her breast harder, as he breathed on her neck, “you want this so bad, don’t you?”

She bit back tears, “yes…” Her body shook harder as she fought to keep her orgasm in check.

He grunted. Diane could tell he was getting close, too, so she decided to fight fire with fire; she pushed back into him and gasped, “William…”

“Fuck!” He groaned as he slammed deep into her, as hard as he possibly could. “Now!”

Diane’s nails dug into the desk, peeling back layers of varnish as her body quaked. She groaned as Will’s hand slipped over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her sounds of pleasure. The rest of the world didn’t need to know how hard he was making her cum at this very minute.

Will placed his mouth on her shoulder blade and sucked hard, ensuring he’d leave a reminder of their tryst for the next few days. He fucked her hard and fast for as long as he could before he came in her, proving he’d needed this release nearly as badly as she did. 

Her body fell forward to the desk and he followed, releasing her clit from his grip to brace them from landing with a painful thud.

Diane was grateful for the release but was even more so grateful for the fact that he let go of her clit. It was throbbing but she couldn’t verbalize the uncomfortable sting. All that mattered right now was this incredible orgasm.

She shivered as her body finally began to relax.

Will pushed into her one last time as he let his body relax a bit on top of hers.

“Holy fuck,” she panted.

“Yeah.”

“You do good work, William,” she purred gratefully.

He smiled into her neck. “Thank you, Siren.” He placed a kiss on her soon to be bruised earlobe.

Sweat dripped from Will’s face on to the desk, eliciting a giggle from Diane. “We’re going to need to clean up a bit in here.”

Will smiled as he rose. “Yeah.”

“No, I mean it,” she replied as she stood. “Oh god. Look what I’ve done to his desk!” She pointed at the three scratch marks she’d left on the judge’s desk. 

“What if we moved his lamp over a bit? Cover it that way?” He reached for the lamp and moved it over the offending scratch.

“That’s not too obvious, is it?” Diane worried.

“No, I think it’s okay. But we should probably go. Hand me a tissue so I can clean up a bit?”

Diane reached for a tissue on the corner of the judge’s desk. “Here,” she said as she handed it to him. “But I don’t think cleaning me off of you is the biggest priority right now?”

He chuckled. “Who said anything about cleaning you off of me? I wanted to make sure I wiped up our sweat from his desk.” Will winked at her as he leaned to wipe up evidence of their encounter.

“Oh!” She replied, eyes wide. “I didn’t think of that! Good idea.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, “Between the two of us, at least we’ve got one functioning brain.”

Diane laughed and walked over to him, zipping up his pants as he stuffed the tissue in his pocket. “Thank you. This was… amazing.”

“So I did okay?” He replied with a cocky smirk.

“Yeah.” She kissed his cheek before reminding him in a low voice, “we need to go.” Diane reached out for his hand and took a hold of it as she pulled him towards the exit. “Call a cab and meet me in the lobby in ten.”

He watched as she walked towards the ladies room before locking up behind him. Will realized they'd never be able to look at Judge Abernathy quite the same way again.


End file.
